As communication networks evolve, various communications devices are used to view streaming content (e.g., a movie, a video, or other content) and recommendations related to additional streaming content can be provided. However, these recommendations are generic in nature and might not be of interest to the viewer. Accordingly, many of these recommendations are disregarded and can frustrate the viewer due to the lack of applicability to the viewer's preferences.